Would Have Never
by gingersnapped907
Summary: The 17th of my "deleted scenes" for the very intense episode 417 "#findKaylaWeber." Though this is a mix of episode 416 "Thick as Thieves." Sharon reflects on the tension that seems to be between her and Andy and having such a horrible intense case this is a time when she needs Andy the most.


**__**~Would Have Never~**__**

 _ _My "deleted scenes" for the very intense episode 417 "#findKaylaWeber." Though this is kind of a mix of episode 416 "Thick as Thieves." I blended in both since I didn't have time to write last week.__

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'.

* * *

Sharon was headed home. Their current case was closed. Well, the part on how Kayla died was closed, but now the father will have to be investigated for killing Kayla's mom. Sharon would have never admitted out loud but in her heart, she felt that justice was served. So many lives ruined in just a few days because a mother chose drugs and alcohol over her own little girl. Walking to the elevator Sharon felt as if she was walking through a haze. It had been a hard case; it was another one that reminded her of Rusty. As she pushed the down button her mind drifted to her son. What if that had happened with the other Sharon? Her being too high on some substance to look after him and Rusty had gotten into her drugs. She would have never met him. Though her life was pretty filled as it was, but having Rusty in it enriched it even more.

The ding of the elevator echoing in the empty hall made her jump a little. It reminded her how late it was. Everyone had gone home hours ago. Sharon had stayed to finish the paperwork on the Kayla part of the case. She really didn't want or have the heart to go home to her condo, which was a lot like her current surroundings, dark and quiet. Andy had long since gone back to his place, that was a mutual agreement and Rusty was already asleep. He had texted her hours ago saying goodnight. He had been exhausted the last few nights. The trial, Slider and the guilt he was feeling with Gus had worn him down. The ride down the elevator seemed to take forever for Sharon, that it felt like she was going on slow motion. No, actually it was so slow it was if she was going back in time relieving the horrible moments of the last two days. The time passing seemed to cause her mind to drift to when she didn't have cases like Kayla's.

Yes, in IA Sharon wasn't investigating cases of like the Major Crimes had to look into and solve, but she was happier now than she ever had been back then. So much had come along with taking over the elite division. There were good and bad moments, but she wouldn't change a thing. She could say she now truly called the team her friends. They were more like family to her and she would have never gotten the chance to get to know Lieutenant Flynn. Sharon had thought she knew Andy well. Actually, she thought she knew them all very well from her run-ins with the entire division, in all her time with FID. She had been wrong. She had come to learn there was another side to them just as there was another side to her. Sharon Raydor was grateful to have given the chance to find out that fact. The doors slid open, for a moment she just stood there not wanting to move. She knew she was dragging her heels, not wanting to go to an empty home.

Wearily Sharon finally stepped out of the elevator. What she could really use right now, much more so than a glass of her favorite wine was to be held by Andy, but since he had been on the road to recovery he had moved back to his place. They've talked and gone out to dinner a few times, but things had been tense around them. It was as if things had been left unsaid on both their accounts and neither of them knew where to go from here. To her, it felt like they had taken two steps back since Andy's surgery and it had her worried. Sharon knew in her head she had gone overboard taking care of him and insisting on bringing him back to her place but in her heart, she couldn't help it. She had almost lost him, twice. Both times her heart had almost stopped when she had heard Andy had been taken to the hospital. She had tried to keep her emotions behind her built up walls, though that was hard because really it was just in her nature to take care of the ones she loved.

Loved? That word caused Sharon to stumble over her own feet. As she stood there in the cold air she could feel her chest start to hurt and tears start to fill her eyes. It was true, she really did love Andy and hadn't felt this way for anyone since she had fallen head over heels for another charmer of a guy in college. Now, look where that had gotten her. Jackson had swept her off her feet and took her completely off guard. Never ever did she think she would change career paths, get married and start a family. A young Sharon O'Dwyer had big plans. She was in college for an education and the means to becoming a lawyer. Then with hard work and perseverance, her goal was to eventually after a lot of hard work to become a judge, but she met Jack and that had sent her mind and heart into a whirlwind.

Her steps echoed as she became walking to her car again. Her mind turning as she was over-thinking, over-analyzing her life. Andy was also a charmer. Guess, she had a type when she looked at the similarities of both men. Though Sharon knew full well that Andy was nothing like her ex-husband. Granted her feeling for Andy had taken her off guard too, but it wasn't a crazy love affair. They had become friends first, which that in itself was surprising, considering their past history.

Sharon had always thought that Andy was a very handsome man. That was not easy to overlook, but his attitude towards her in her IA days and hearing about Andy dating twenty-somethings, that made it easy to put him to the back of her mind. Sharon Raydor had been there to do her job not make friends or look for a love interest. Besides she was married as loosely as she can use that term. In her career and personal life, it helped her hide behind Jack's name. She would have never thought that she would be dating, Andy Flynn. Thought they were doing this old fashionably. Their moments spent together outside of work sent her heart into a whirlwind just like in her youth, but she was able to control it better now that she had more experience.

She knew it was her fault that things were the way they were with Andy. She had pushed him too far with all her caretaking. In her office when he looked at her the way he did after Rusty had made it so obvious that she had asked him to keep an eye on Andy. It had made her breath hitch, but Sharon tried to act like his look, of what she would call disappointment in her, didn't affect her as much as it did. She was worried she had gone too far and Andy would need to have his space away from her. When she had met them at the elevators and tried to make light of the situation, hoping it would help relieve some of the tension. She was really happy that Rusty was with Andy and that he was more than willing to do it. It had seemed that they had a newfound closeness since Andy had been staying with them and he had helped Rusty with Slider. Though they didn't see eye-to-eye on the case or much of anything they must have come to an understanding of sort.

Her mind was still stuck in the slow-motion haze as Sharon turned the last corner to her car. She again stumbled to a stop and once again it was because of Andy. Though, this time it wasn't for her thinking about him. Now it was because he was standing before her, leaning against the hood of her car. She was surprised, but couldn't help admiring what she saw as she looked him up and down. His legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles with his hands in his pockets. Sharon noticed that he hadn't changed out of his suit from earlier today. When her eyes met his, she realized he was watching her, as she was checking him out. She missed the closeness that they had between them and was hoping to be able to have that again.

Sharon's cheeks warmed, as he stayed silent because she knew Andy knew what she had been doing. Their eyes deadlocked, hard deep brown ones looking into sad green ones. She shuffled from one foot to another as she waited to see if he would tell her why he was here at her car? If he wanted space, this wasn't the best way to go about it. Between the Kayla Weber case and worrying that she had pushed Andy away for being overprotective, Sharon was exhausted, but when she saw the left side of his lip turn upwards into that smirk of his, she felt relieved.

No words were spoken as she slowly took a step towards Andy. He straightened to stand up and opened his arms. Sharon closed the distance between them and laid her head on Andy's chest. She let out a sigh as she felt his arms wrap around her and held her tight. She stayed there just like that and absorbed Andy's body heat. How he was always so hot was beyond her? It was a chilly night here in LA and he had obviously been waiting at her car for a little while now, but he was still hot to the touch. Sharon stayed in his embrace for another few minutes not wanting to let go of him. She missed this a lot and wanted to stay in his arms, but reluctantly she pulled back. Though only far enough to look up into his eyes. Those eyes of his always told her so much.

Sharon slid her hand up his chest, her fingers stopping to play with his tie before continuing their journey. As her hand reached his neck, she wrapped it around to the back of his head where her fingers liked to play with the silver hair along his collar line. Sharon let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as Andy, "hummed" and closed his eyes. Unable to resist the pull anymore she leaned up on the balls of her feet and kissed him. When he brought her body closer to him and deepened the kiss, Sharon instantly felt much better. Andy always did have that effect on her.

Smiling as they parted she placed her forehead on his and asked, "I thought you went home hours ago? Andy, you need to rest you've been through a lot these last few…" Sharon stopped herself when she realized she was doing it again.

Andy pulled back to shake his head, he knew it wasn't in Sharon to stop being concerned for him. He had taken the time since he left her office to figure that out. He kept one hand on her hip but worked his other up her lower back, to slowly make its way up into her hair. He smiled at the thought of her worrying over him. Yes, it was getting to be too much with all Sharon's hovering but he knew it that how she is and she couldn't help it. It was who she was and he loved her just the way she is and would have never asked her to change. Though had taken him some time being back at his place and being alone. Then tonight he had gone to a few AA meetings and after talking to his sponsor, he was realizing how much he missed her. He knew this was a hard case for Sharon and he needed to let her know he was here for her. This evening after listening to himself complain about being taken care of by someone that he loved, it had all felt petty. Especially since the Kayla Weber case, it pushed him to set aside feeling sorry for himself to see that Sharon needed him.

Kissing her again before he told her in a serious tone, "I'm here for you. Sharon, let me take care of you. You've been helping me through so much, let me return the favor." When he felt her start to pull away from him, Andy could sense a protest coming from her. So, he held on to her tighter. Looking into her eyes he firmly said, "I know you don't need anyone, but I would like to be the one you want... to let help you."

Sharon allowed herself to be held against Andy's solid frame. Since he had not been staying at her condo, she had realized she had missed his body heat. She missed the way she felt while he was holding her and just plain missed him. Smiling up at Andy she said, "I would have never... wanted it any other way."

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

 ** _ _ **Hope everyone has an amazing holiday season.**__**


End file.
